1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brewing apparatus and, more particularly, to a hot water discharge head for delivering hot water to brewable material.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,162 B1 discloses a spray head for a coffee brewer. The spray head has multiple openings positioned to spray hot water uniformly over a surface. A problem exists with spray heads in coffee makers in that sometimes not all coffee grounds are uniformly wetted and there is uneven extraction of coffee from the coffee grounds. This can be a particularly acute problem in a single serve coffeemaker which uses relatively small single serve coffee pods which have a general pancake shape. There is a need to provide a hot water discharge head which can provide a total wetting of the pod and a substantially even removal of coffee from the coffee grounds.